parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable II/2
osujunkie A figure crawls out from the cancerous rays, with completely darken skin and a frail body. The figure was almost naked, only wearing a battered pair of shorts. It looked like it could be a fifteen year old boy, but that was uncertain. It then moved its body toward Rob. "How could you?" he rasped. "Pardon?" Rob retorted. "How could you leave me here to fend for myself, with the weeaboos and the newbies? How could you leave me to suffer for two months straight, trying to restore the forums? I did it, but look what has become of me. I'm dying, dammit!" "Oh, you did this. Thanks. It can be fixed up a bit, but overall, it looks ok." The boy gave Rob the dirtiest look his dried out face could give. "Damn, I need a name change," he said, and collapsed. He never moved again. Rob then spotted what looked to be a scrap of paper in the boy's pocket. Taking all of what he learned from the Fallout games, he grabbed it. It looked like a name tag with only one word was scratched on it. "osujunkie" What does the name mean? What did the boy mean by a "name change"? Will the boy's body be brutally raped by raccoons and left out in the sun's harmful rays? Does anyone really care about 15 year olds? Isshiki Kotonashi A decidedly dichotomous figure peers at the scene below from a tree(?) branch. The figure could have been mistaken for a furry from a distance, but on closer inspection, it was shown to be a patchwork of myriad groups, bound in the form of a furry with a half white, half black color theme. The figure was wearing a mask, upon it was a fairly simple upright catface text smiley. Upon the figure's back was a large pair of scissors. This figure obviously has poor fashion sense. Isshiki Kotonashi is what this strange creature is called. Dredged from the bottom of the surfaces of the Internet, it is easily influenced by its surroundings, as it has no personality of its own. It takes the best of what it sees and tries to incorporate it into the core of its being, although it is often temporary. "Oh hey wow, they made me a privileged member. I don't exactly recall doing anything of importance, but what they do is their business. Wait, who is they?", it says to itself, not caring that it made it look like a goon. "I should stop talking to myself. It makes me look like all I talk about is myself. Wait, I'm doing that right now. Dammit." Suddenly, the tree branch, disgusted at having Isshiki's dirty boots on it, tosses it down like Michael Jackson's newborn son. Isshiki lands hard on the ground next to Rob. Will Rob decide to kick the shit out of this odd freak? Will people just leave Rob alone? Will I get my act together and start RPing better? Does this dress make me look fat? Will I stop talking about myself? Edit: ITS TERRIBLE DONT LOOK Category:Transcript